<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The road behind us by JeanJeanAlexender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859111">The road behind us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanJeanAlexender/pseuds/JeanJeanAlexender'>JeanJeanAlexender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Angst and Feels, Français | French, M/M, POV Rick, Road Trips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanJeanAlexender/pseuds/JeanJeanAlexender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick et Morty ont perdu la mémoire. Ensemble, ils entament un Road Trip à la recherche de leurs souvenirs perdus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez &amp; Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The road behind us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ceci est une fic un peu expérimentale que j’ai écrite, un jour, sur un coup de tête. Disons qu’il s’agit plutôt d’un exercice de style dans lequel j’ai voulu explorer le point de vue de Rick à la première personne.<br/>Bonne lecture :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La première fois que j’ai couché avec Morty c’était dans ce Motel qu’on avait loué pour la nuit. Il pleuvait ce soir-là. On avait fait beaucoup de route et le moteur de la caisse commençait à nous lâcher. Y’avait rien d’autre à des kilomètres et c’était pas cher. On puait alors on a pris une douche. J’me souviens plus de comment ça a commencé… ni pourquoi. Je sais juste qu’à un moment donné j’me suis retrouvé en lui… à lui faire l’amour. J’étais bourré. J’crois que c’est lui qui a fait le premier pas…j’m’en souviens plus très bien. Il m’a embrassé et je l’ai laissé faire. J’pensais que ça aurait été qu’un coup d’un soir, juste une erreur qui ne se reproduirait pas. Mais deux jours plus tard, on a recommencé. Dans la voiture cette fois. Sur la banquette arrière. C’était pas pratique. J’arrêtais pas de me cogner partout. Et puis il faisait chaud, on n’avait pas ouvert les fenêtres.</p><p>J’suis pas attiré par les gosses. J’l’ai jamais été. Mais avec Morty c’était différent. Je saurais pas l’expliquer, c’est comme ça c’est tout. La première fois que j’ai posé les yeux sur lui j’ai tout de suite su qu’il était...spécial. On ne sait pas grand-chose l’un de l’autre. Aucun d’entre nous ne se souvient de quoique ce soit. Rien. Zéro souvenir. Juste nos noms. Rick Sanchez et Morty Smith. Je sais pas d’où je viens et lui non plus. Ça nous fait un point commun. L’autre point commun c’est qu’on s’est réveillé au même endroit au même moment. Ça j’lai pas oublié. Je m’en rappellerais toujours, de l’asphalte brulant contre ma peau. Et les rayons du soleil aveuglant. J’étais nu et lui aussi. On s’est regardé un long moment, l’air perdu. On était perdu. Il faisait chaud, on n’avait pas d’eau, pas de vêtements et on savait pas ce qu’on foutait là. Au début, on ne se rappelait même plus nos noms. On était comme des coquilles vides. On a juste marché, pieds nus, sous le soleil, jusqu’à tomber sur une station essence. Par chance, le gérant était aux chiottes à ce moment-là, et y’avait personne d’autre à part nous. Un trou paumé en plein désert. On a chouré sa caisse, de quoi bouffer et on est parti. J’étais plutôt étonné que le gamin sache conduire, mais j’ai pas posé de question. De toute façon il n’aurait pas pu me répondre. Il était amnésique. Comme moi. On savait pas où aller. On n’avait pas de plan. Alors on a roulé, encore et encore. Jusqu’à ce que la route disparaisse derrière nous…</p><p>La première semaine fut la plus rude. On n’avait pas un rond. Par chance, on avait fini par atteindre une ville avant de tomber en panne d’essence. C’était étrange. Tout nous paraissait nouveau et familier à la fois. Surement à cause de l’amnésie. La première chose qui m’a frappé c’était à quel point Morty et moi on faisait une putain de bonne équipe. Il nous fallait de l’argent et de nouveaux vêtements. Ceux qu’on avait piqués au gérant de la station-service étaient…comment dire…pas très discret. Juste deux grands t-shirt avec rien en dessous. C’était une journée ensoleillée. Il y avait une sorte de foire au centre-ville. On s’est mêlé à la foule. Le plan était simple, Morty s’occupait des fringues et moi du blé. Le petit était doué. Il avait réussi à ramener une tenue complète pour chacun d’nous. Un short, un t-shirt et des converses blanches et pour moi une chemise, un jeans et une paires de vielle rangers. Il connaissait ma taille et ma pointure exacte. C’était bizarre. Sur le coup j’avais pas tilté, et j’crois que lui non plus. De mon côté j’avais réussi à voler plusieurs centaines de dollars en liquide et quelques cartes bancaires. Ça avait été si facile que ça en était presque effrayant. C’était comme si on avait fait ça depuis toujours. C’était instinctif…habituelle. Après ça on est allé manger. C’est fou tout ce qu’on peut apprendre sur quelqu’un rien qu’en le regardant manger. Morty et moi on aime les pancakes, les œufs au bacon les milkshakes…bref le cliché d’un américain lambda je suppose. J’ai découvert que j’avais un penchant pour les Chicken McNuggets. En revanche, aucune de leurs sauces n’est à mon gout. Bordel, c’est si difficile que ça de faire une putain de bonne sauce pour nuggets !</p><p>Morty dit que j’ai un problème avec l’alcool. J’pense qu’il exagère. Disons que j’aime bien agrémenter mon café d’une pointe de whisky, pour bien démarrer la journée. J’aimais pas ça…cette façon qu’il avait de me balancer mes quatre vérités. Ça m’agaçait. D’autant que j’avais la désagréable impression que c’était pas la première fois qu’il me le reprochait. Toute cette situation me frustrait à vrai dire. Ne pas connaitre sa propre identité c’est un truc à vous rendre dingue ! Et c’est comme ça que j’ai très vite compris que je ne supportais pas la frustration. Quelle que soit sa forme.</p><p>À la fin de la première semaine, on a décidé de partir. On s’était bien reposé et on avait assez d’argent pour tenir tout un mois. Et puis ça devenait risqué de rester dans l’coin, avec tous les vols qu’on avait commis la police locale ne tarderait pas à recevoir des plaintes. C’était un p’tit bled, les ragots circulaient vite. On a piqué une nouvelle caisse et on s’est tiré. Le premier mois s’est passé sans accrocs. On roulait beaucoup. On passait de ville en ville. On dormait sur des aires d’autoroutes ou dans des motels. On bouffait ce qui nous faisait envie. On écoutait de la musique. On se marrait bien…on apprenait à se connaitre. C’était fun. Puis un jour Morty eut une idée. Ça lui était venu comme ça, d’un coup, un soir où l’on s’était arrêté sur un terrain vague pour passer la nuit. On dînait dans la caisse en regardant les étoiles. Puis Morty a ouvert la bouche et a dit que ce serait sympa si on essayait de retrouver sa famille. Il avait sorti ça comme ça, d’un coup, le plus naturellement du monde tout en prenant une bouchée de son sandwich. Je l’ai fixé un instant, puis il a tourné sa tête vers moi et à ajouter qu’il devait bien avoir une famille quelque part. C’est vrai ça…Morty devait forcément avoir une famille. Ça faisait pratiquement un mois que j’me baladais avec ce gosse que j’connaissais à peine, et j’mettais jamais poser la question de savoir s’il avait des parents. Pas un seul instant j’ai pensé à aller aux services sociaux ou à la police. Ne serait-ce que pour savoir s’il était porté disparu, si sa famille était à sa recherche…</p><p>J’ai pas su quoi lui répondre sur le moment. J’ai pris un instant de réflexion puis j’ai dit ok.</p><p>On se trouvait dans le Tennessee à ce moment-là. On avait pas mal bougé depuis le premier jour, mais on n’avait jamais quitté l’État. J’me suis dit que le meilleur endroit pour débuter nos recherches c’était à la capitale. Alors c’est ce qu’on a fait, le lendemain on s’est rendu à Nashville. Ça faisait du bien de se retrouver dans une grande ville, ça changeait des bleds paumés. J’ai eu l’idée d’aller à la mairie. J’mettais dit qu’il y aurait forcément des registres officiels. Peut-être même qu’on aurait une adresse. À l’accueil on nous a redirigés vers un service qui s’occupait des actes d’état civil. L’assistante qui nous a reçus était mignonne. J’ai prétexté que Morty et moi avions perdu nos papiers ou une connerie du genre. J’pensais que ça aurait été simple. J’mettais trompé. Elle m’a dit qu’il suffisait de fournir quelques justificatifs et elle m’a tendu une liste. J’avais rien de tout ça. Je lui ai demandé de chercher nos noms dans les registres de la ville. Elle m’a souri et a tapé sur son ordinateur. On y était pas. <em>Merde</em>, voilà c’que j’ai pensé. La situation était bien plus complexe que c’que j’avais prévu. J’pensais au moins qu’on était au bon endroit, que l’un de nous deux à habitait dans le Tennessee. Mais non. Alors on venait d’où putain ? À cet instant l’assistante due percevoir mon inquiétude. Elle me demanda si on était en voyage. J’ai répondu que oui. Elle a souri avec enthousiasme et m’a demandé où on allait. J’ai dit qu’on ne savait pas vraiment. Elle a rigolé en regardant Morty et lui a dit qu’il avait de la chance de voyager avec son grand-père. C’est là que j’ai bugé. Morty et moi on s’est regardé bizarrement. L’assistante a dû percevoir le malaise, son sourire s’est effacé. Elle m’a regardé, avec méfiance cette fois-ci, et m’a demandé si j’étais son grand-père. J’ai pas su quoi répondre. Elle a répété sa question. J’me suis levé j’ai attrapé Morty par le bras et on s’est barré.</p><p>J’avais paniqué. Ça m’avait…comment dire…perturbé. C’était pas la question en soit qui m’avait gêné…mais ce que j’avais ressenti à cet instant. C’était un sentiment étrange, comme une voix dans ma tête qui essayait de me dire quelque chose. Mais j’arrivais pas à l’entendre, elle était comme étouffée. Ou plutôt j’voulais pas l’écouter. J’me rappelais plus de mon âge et Morty non plus je pense. Mais fallait pas être Einstein pour deviner que j’étais un vieux monsieur en compagnie d’un mineur que je ne connaissais pas. J’peux comprendre les doutes de l’assistante. C’était suspect. D’ailleurs elle avait de bonnes raisons de s’inquiéter. À ce moment-là Morty et moi on avait pas encore couché ensemble. Et visiblement le fait qu’une personne suggère qu’on soit de la même famille lui et moi, n’avait suffi à nous en dissuader. On avait pas le même nom de famille et on se ressemblait pas vraiment physiquement, pour moi c’était suffisant pour en tirer des conclusions.  Peut-être que c’était du déni.</p><p>On a quitté le Tennessee peu de temps après. On est allé dans le Missouri en passant par le Kentucky et l’Illinois et c’est là qu’on a couché ensemble pour la première fois. Mais comme je l’ai déjà dit, j’étais bourré, j’me ne rappelle pas de grand-chose. En revanche, j’me souviens très bien d’la septième fois. Ouais, plutôt précis. Mais je m’en souviens parce que c’était très différent. Trop différent pour l’oublier. J’étais pas bourré pour une fois. C’était dans un motel. Encore. Ça faisait déjà trois jours qu’on créchait là. Ce soir-là, on venait de rentrer du fast-food où on avait pris l’habitude de manger, ils servaient d’excellentes pizzas aux peppéronis. Comme d’habitude, je suis allé me doucher juste après Morty. Quand je suis ressorti, j’ai tout de suite remarqué qu’il avait changé de pyjamas. Son débardeur laissait entrevoir pas mal de peau, tout comme le son boxeur blanc. D’habitude, il portait toujours un long t-shirt et un pantalon. Il disait que la nuit il avait froid. Pas cette nuit-là visiblement. Il était allongé sur le ventre, en travers du lit deux places, un livre à la main, et balançait légèrement ses jambes d’avant en arrière de manière enfantine. J’ai trouvé ça bandant.J’ai dû le fixé trop longtemps, car il a cessé de lire et à levé ses yeux vers moi. Ses grands yeux marrons. Je sais pas si c’était parce ce qu’on avait passé une bonne soirée, l’effet relaxant de la douche, ou la température de la pièce, mais à cet instant on avait tous les deux perçu la putain de tension sexuelle entre nous. Il a doucement refermé son livre et a pivoté sur le dos sans cesser de me regarder. On savait tous les deux ce que ça voulait dire. J’me souviens encore de la texture de ses lèvres, du goût de sa peau, de la chaleur de son souffle, de la petitesse de son corps par apport au mien. Tout me semblait étrangement…familier. Mais sur le moment j’ai préféré ne pas y penser. Ouais, j’ai préféré me concentrer sur les vas-et-viens de ma bite et ses gémissements. C’était la première fois que je l’entendais crier aussi fort. C’est vrai qu’au début on était plutôt sur la réserve en matière de sexe. On essayait d’être le plus silencieux que possible, comme si faire le moindre bruit équivalait à avouer l’inavouable. Car certes on avait peut-être perdu la mémoire, mais on était pas débile pour autant. On savait parfaitement que ce que l’on faisait était mal. On n’en parlait pas, mais on le savait. Mais ce soir-là c’était différent. Morty se tordait littéralement de plaisir et j’peux dire pour ma part que j’ai pas retenu mes coups de reins. Je dois avouer que j’ai été assez surpris par ma condition physique, je savais pas qu’a mon âge on pouvait être aussi endurant. Et je savais pas non plus qu’un gamin comme Morty pouvait avoir autant d’orgasmes cumulés. Les hormones peut-être. Ou bien je suis juste très bon au lit. Ouais c’est surement ça. Je peux encore entendre les clappements de chaire qui résonne dans la pièce. Tellement fort. Tellement obscène. J’ai l’image de son p’tit cul qui s’écrase contre ma queue et qui en avale chaque centimètre. L’image de ses deux petites fesses rebondies qui tremblent à chacun de mes coups de reins tant ils sont violents. Ça aussi ça m’avait surpris…de connaitre aussi bien chaque parcelle de son corps, de savoir parfaitement à quel rythme aller pour le faire gémir, quelle zone toucher pour que son orgasme monte. Je sais que c’était pas notre première fois, mais quand même. Les sensations étaient si familières…trop familières pour ne pas s’interroger. J’ai préféré ne pas y penser.</p><p>Quoi qu’il en soit le lendemain je suis allé régler le quatrième jour de motel. Je payais au jour le jour. Quand je suis allé au comptoir, le gérant me fixait d’un mauvais œil. Je savais quel était son problème et à vrai dire je m’en foutais. J’ai déposé l’argent, mais il m’a stoppé en me disant qu’aujourd’hui c’était le double. J’ai demandé pourquoi, il a répondu que c’était comme ça et que si j’étais pas content je pouvais toujours foutre le camp de son motel. Puis il a sorti une batte de baseball et a ajouté qu’il pourrait tout aussi bien appeler les flics pour qu’on me foute en taule, là où les crevure dans mon genre méritent de moisir. Il nous avait entendus, Morty et moi. Il nous avait entendu baiser toute la nuit et pourtant il n’était pas intervenu une seule fois. J’avais remarqué dès notre arrivée le trafic de stups. Ce motel était une sorte de QG pour les cartels de drogue de la région. C’est comme ça que j’ai su qu’il n’allait pas vraiment appeler les flics. Le proprio n’allait pas risquer de rameuter les keufs ici, même pour un détournement de mineur. Morty et moi on a taillé la route l’après-midi même. Mais malgré ce petit incident, on était encore pas mal excité par nos ébats de la veille. Dans la voiture, je pouvais pas m’empêcher de lui caresser la cuisse. Sa peau était si douce. Quelques minutes plus tard, on s’est arrêté sur le bas-côté et on a baisé dans la caisse. J’ai su que ce n’était pas <em>qu’un coup d’un soir</em> le jour où Morty a ajouté un lubrifiant et un paquet de capotes au panier de course. Visiblement, aucun d’entre nous n’avait l’intention d’arrêter.</p><p>Tout allait plutôt bien pour nous. J’avais réussi à me faire un peu de fric en dégotant un p’tit boulot de voiturier dans le Kansas. Tout allait bien jusqu’à ce que l’on commence à retrouver la mémoire. Au début, c’était pas grand-chose, juste des bribes de souvenirs, des flashs. Morty fut le premier à se souvenir de son âge. Il était ravi par cette nouvelle, mais moi je l’ai beaucoup moins été quand j’ai appris qu’il avait à peine quatorze ans. J’me doutais bien qu’il était jeune, mais l’entendre de vive voix m’avait pas mal secoué. Merde quoi, il n’avait même pas l’âge de consentement sexuel légale. J’m’en suis voulu. J’avais l’impression d’être le pire des connards. Mais ça n’a pas durer longtemps. Trois jours plus tard, j’pouvais pas m’empêcher de bander en le regardant manger une tarte à la cerise. On était allé bouffer dans un Diner ce jour-là. J’avais pris des œufs au bacon et Morty un club-sandwich. Après ça, il a eu envie d’un dessert, et c’est là que cette putain de tarte à la cerise est arrivée. J’me considère pas comme un pervers. J’ai pas des pulsions sexuelles incontrôlées ou des conneries d’ce genre. Mais à ce moment-là je pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de Morty. J’espionnais chaque cerise qui franchissait ses lèvres, et j’me disais : je suis cette cerise. Non, celle-là. Et celle-là. Et celle-là aussi. Et j’avais la bite en feu. Il y avait aussi la crème pâtissière qui débordait aux commissures. Je savais pas comment lui dire à quel point j’avais envie de lui. À quel point je bandais comme un taureau. Je savais pas comment lui dire et j’ai pas eu à le faire. Il l’avait tout de suite remarqué. On s’est levé tous les deux. C’était un resto familial, y’avait pas mal de parents avec leurs gosses. J’avais peur que quelqu’un remarque la bosse qui déformait mon jeans, ou la façon dont je guidais Morty vers les toilettes, ma main fermement posée sur son épaule. C’était ça première fellation. Il était un peu nerveux, ses mains tremblaient légèrement autour de ma queue. J’ai trouvé ça adorable.</p><p>La mémoire me revenait de plus en plus. Mais plus les souvenirs revenaient et plus je faisais des cauchemars. D’horribles cauchemars. Des gens qui meurent, partout, tout le temps. Des corps décapité, démembré, mutilé, brulé, coupé, réduit en chair à pâté. C’était toujours moi le coupable du massacre. Moi et personne d’autre. C’était toujours moi qui appuyais sur la détente, moi qui appuyais sur le bouton de la bombe, moi qui éventrais la chaire. Toujours moi. Je sais pas pourquoi je faisais tous ces cauchemars. J’me suis dit que ça passerait, que je devais pas m’en faire. De toute façon c’était pas réel. C’était toujours dans des lieux farfelus, comme si j’étais sur une autre planète, ou au beau milieu de l’espace. C’était pas réel, juste mon imagination j’me suis dit. L’espace. Je rêvais souvent de l’espace. Je rêvais que je me baladais dans le cosmos. Parfois Morty était là aussi, assis à côté de moi. On était tous les deux. Juste lui et moi perdu parmi les étoiles. Juste Rick et Morty.</p><p>C’était que des rêves et pourtant tout me paraissait si réel.</p><p>Tout a changé quand on est parti dans le Colorado. Morty a commencé à avoir un comportement étrange. Souvent quand on s’arrêtait faire une pause à une station, j’le surprenais à regarder vers le ciel. Il fixait le ciel pendant de longue minute, sans bouger, comme s’il attendait quelque chose. C’était bizarre, mais j’ai rien dit. On a commencé à se disputer aussi. On se disputait pour un rien. Quand il m’énervait, j’lui balançais une connerie, j’l’envoyais chier. C’était plus fort que moi. Plus le temps passait et plus je devenais un connard. Ou plutôt je le redevenais. On se disputait souvent, mais c’était jamais rien de sérieux. Généralement, ça finissait au lit. C’était le meilleur moyen qu’on avait trouvé pour se réconcilier. Rien de mieux qu’une bonne baise après une dispute. Je dois bien avouer que j’ai parfois engueuler Morty rien que pour ça. Je cherchais les emmerdes. J’voulais qu’il me cri dessus. J’voulais voir la colère dans ses yeux se transformer petit à petit en désir. J’voulais créer ce moment de silence, juste après la dispute, où l’on se regarde fixement, la respiration haletante, le visage rouge et l’adrénaline qui monte ; ce moment où l’on ne sait pas encore si l’on va s’étriper ou se sauter dans les bras ; ce moment d’incertitude qui nous dégoute et nous excite tant à la fois ; j’avais besoin de ça. C’était malsain et j’en avais conscience. Mais je savais pas comment faire pour arrêter ce cercle vicieux.</p><p>Un soir Morty s’est mis à chialer…comme ça, tout d’un coup, pendant qu’on était en train de baiser. Ça m’a fait un choque. Il avait poussé un cri si effroyable que mon sang s’était glacé. Au début, j’ai pensé que je lui avais fait mal…je sais pas moi…peut-être que je l’avais pénétré trop brutalement. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n’allait pas et il m’a pas répondu. Il pleurait, c’est tout. Il arrêtait pas de pleurer. Je savais pas quoi faire. J’étais en panique. Je savais pas ce qu’il avait. Il ne voulait rien me dire…ou plutôt, il pouvait pas. Il n’arrivait même plus à parler. Il était en pleine crise d’angoisse. On était à l’arrière de la caisse, je l’ai fait assoir, j’lui ai mis mon pull et j’ai allumé l’air conditionné. J’lui ai dit de respirer, que tout allait bien. Il tremblait tellement. Il n’arrêtait pas de marmonner des trucs bizarres du genre <em>Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi. C’est ma faute. J’ai fait quelque chose de mal…</em>Mais je savais pas de quoi il parlait. Cette nuit-là j’lui ai caressé le dos pendant des heures et il s’est calmé peu à peu. Morty a jamais voulu m’expliquer ce qui s’était pas passé. Il m’a dit qu’il préférait qu’on arrête cette relation. Mais on a jamais vraiment arrêté. Après ça, à chaque fois qu’on le faisait il pleurait. Pas pendant, mais après. On baisait, puis un peu plus tard ou le lendemain il se mettait à chialer. C’était systématique. Je voyais bien que quelque chose le rongeait. J’étais sûr que ça avait un rapport avec ses souvenirs, j’étais sûr qu’il s’était rappelé quelque chose. Il voulait jamais m’en parler. J’essayais de le réconforter comme je pouvais. C’était toujours lui qui voulait arrêter. Alors on arrêtait. Mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. C’était toujours lui qui initiait le truc de nouveau. Toujours. Moi j’ai jamais forcé. J’faisais que suivre le mouvement c’est tout.</p><p>Je mettais pas mal la pression à Morty pour qu’il me dise ce dont il se souvenait. J’lui racontais aussi mes souvenirs. Pas tous, mais certains. J’lui ai dit que je me rappelais avoir été dans un groupe de rock plus jeune ; The Flesh Curtains. Mais mes souvenirs étaient toujours très flous, jamais précis. Comme après une gueule de bois. Alors j’voulais que Morty me raconte les siens, qu’il me dise tout. J’avais l’étrange impression qu’il en savait plus que moi. J’aimais pas ça. J’insistais tout le temps. Je lâchais pas le morceau. Je voulais savoir. Je voulais être dans sa tête. Au bout d’un moment, il m’a avoué qu’il se souvenait de quelque chose d’important. Je lui ai demandé ce que c’était. Il a hésité un instant puis m’a dit qu’il se rappelait où il vivait. Il avait eu un flash la semaine dernière. Merde…il se rappelait de sa putain d’adresse depuis plus d’une semaine et il ne m’avait rien dit. Ça m’a foutu en rogne, mais j’ai pas réagi. On avait enfin une adresse : Seattle dans l’État de Washington.</p><p>On est parti sans attendre. J’ai volé une autre caisse pour l’occasion. Un super van tout neuf avec des couchettes pour dormir à l’arrière. Plus besoin de passer par les Motels. Dans même pas deux jours, on aurait enfin des réponses. Enfin trois jours, plutôt. Morty a insisté pour faire un détour par la Californie. Il m’a dit qu’il voulait aller à Vénice Beach et voir l’océan.</p><p>On a roulé toute la journée jusqu’en Californie. Je dois avouer que j’ai été pas mal surpris par ma capacité à rouler des heures sans dormir. C’était comme si j’avais fait ça toute ma vie. Les kilomètres défilaient et moi je restais imperturbable, les yeux rivés sur la route. C’que je préférais c’était conduire la nuit, au milieu de nulle part, les fenêtres fermées, avec pour seul repère les étoiles qui brillent dans le ciel. J’aimais quand l’habitacle était silencieux. Juste le doux ronronnement du moteur et la respiration de Morty endormie sur le siège passager. Dans ces moments-là, j’avais comme l’impression d’avoir retrouvé quelque chose…une sensation familière malgré l’amnésie. Ce jour-là on est arrivé à Vénice Beach juste à temps pour voir le coucher du soleil. Ça faisait du bien de se dégourdir les jambes. On a marché sur la plage, les pieds nus dans le sable blanc. On s’est assis pour contempler la mer. La brise marine soufflait doucement dans nos cheveux tandis que le paysage se teintait de rose et d’orange. J’me suis senti bien à cet instant, à contempler la nature avec Morty. Mais ça n’a pas duré longtemps. J’ai eu comme une boule dans l’estomac. Et après ? Voilà ce que je me suis demandé. Et après tout ça qu’est-ce qu’on fera ? Ou plutôt qu’est-ce que je ferai ? Je dépose Morty chez lui et j’me tire ? Je salue sa famille comme si de rien n’était ? Comment pourrai-je regarder ses parents dans les yeux en sachant ce que j’ai fait à leur gosse ? Les questions fusaient dans mon esprit. La nuit était tombée. On est remonté dans la caisse et on a trouvé un terrain vide ou se garer, en hauteur, loin du centre-ville. Les étoiles n’avaient jamais autant brillé que ce soir-là. Au loin on pouvait entendre les vagues se fracasser contre la falaise.</p><p>On avait installé les couchettes à l’arrière pour passer la nuit. Mais j’arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis sorti un moment pour aller prendre l’air. Je transpirai malgré la fraicheur du vent. J’arrêtais pas de faire les cent pas, je réfléchissais à un plan. J’ai même pensé à fuir. Me barrer dans la nuit et laisser Morty avec la caisse. Il savait conduire, il aurait retrouvé sa maison sans mon aide. Fuir. J’avais que ce putain de mot là en tête. Fuir avec ou sans Morty ? J’crois que je faisais une crise de panique. J’ai pas remarqué quand Morty est arrivé derrière moi. Il a posé sa main sur mon dos. J’ai sursauté. Je sais plus vraiment ce qu’il m’a dit à cet instant, mais je suis retourné dans le van avec lui. On s’est couché. On s’est dit bonne nuit. C’était silencieux. Horriblement silencieux. Morty me faisait dos. J’arrivais à percevoir sa nuque dans la pénombre. J’ai tendu ma main pour la caresser, touchant du bout du doigt la petite zone où ses cheveux et les poils de son corps forment un petit duvet. Morty s’est tourné vers moi. On s’est regardé dans les yeux sans rien dire. Aucun de nous deux n’arrivait à trouver le sommeil. On avait parfaitement conscience que c’était la fin. Pour la première fois, c’était moi qui avais fait le premier pas. Ses lèvres étaient si douces ; j’adorais les mordiller tendrement. J’me suis débarrassé de ses vêtements. J’ai enlevé mon t-shirt, mais pas mon jeans ; j’aimais entendre le cliquetis de ma boucle de ceinture frapper en cadence lorsque je pénétrais Morty. C’était pas comme d’habitude. C’était pas juste du désir cette fois-ci. C’était aussi de la tristesse, du désespoir, un profond sentiment de finitude. Même si on fuyait, on serait tôt ou tard rattrapé par nos souvenirs. Et on savait qu’ils renfermaient la vérité. Une vérité destructrice. Merde…j’ai honte de le dire, mais j’ai pleuré cette nuit-là. On a tous les deux pleuré. On tenter de se réconforter l’un l’autre, avec nos baisés, nos caresses, nos soupirs langoureux. J’y suis allé doucement. Je voulais que ce soit une nuit spéciale. Je le serrai fort dans mes bras. J’voulais pas le quitter. J’voulais qu’on reste comme ça pour toujours. Rick et Morty pour l’éternité.</p><p>On reprit la route le lendemain. On a remonté toute la Californie en passant par l’Oregon, et on est enfin arrivé dans l’État de Washington. Seattle n’était plus qu’à quelques heures. Mes mains ont commencé à trembler sur le volant quand j’ai compris que je reconnaissais la ville. Je passais devant tel bar et je me souvenais du nombre de fois ou je mis était rendu. Les façades, les enseignes, les boulevards, les avenus, les panneaux, les immeubles…tout me revenait à mesure qu’on roulait dans la ville. C’était pareil pour Morty. Combien de temps nous restait-il ? Combien de temps avant que l’on recouvre complètement la mémoire ? Morty a poussé un cri et a pointé quelque chose du doigt. J’ai suivi son regard et c’est là que je l’ai aperçu.</p><p>La maison.</p><p>Mon regard s’est arrêté sur la boite aux lettres : <em>Smith/Sanchez</em></p><p>J’ai coupé le moteur.</p><p>Mon cœur s’est mis à palpiter dangereusement.</p><p>Un frisson m’a parcouru l’échine.</p><p>J’avais du mal à respirer.</p><p>J’ai lentement tourné la tête vers Morty.</p><p>On s’est regardé avec effroi.</p><p>J’ai couvert ma bouche avec écœurement.</p><p>Je n’avais pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit.</p><p>Tout ce que je pouvais faire...c’était contemplé avec horreur le visage larmoyant de mon petit-fils…</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FIN</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voilà, j’espère que cette petite fic vous aura plu. J’ai vraiment adoré l’écrire. Généralement, je n’aime pas rédiger à la première personne (d’ailleurs, c’est bien plus compliqué que je ne le pensais. Je dois encore m'améliorer) mais cette fois-ci, j’ai été vraiment inspiré. Au début, j’étais partie sur l’idée d’un long monologue dans lequel Rick raconterait sa rencontre avec Morty et la façon dont il a développer des sentiments malsains à son égard. L’histoire devait se passer à la citadelle, et en guise de chute, on apprend à la fin que le monologue de Rick était en fait des aveux lors de son interrogatoire de police (il est accusé de corruption de mineur lol). Mais j’ai finalement choisi le scénario de l’amnésie après avoir reregardé l’épisode 8 de la saison 3 : les souvenirs effacés de Morty.<br/>Bref voilà, c’était une petite anecdote sur mon processus de création hihi. Le but ici, était de recréer le schéma de la pensée. Je voulais qu’on ait la sensation d’être dans la tête de Rick, qu’on puisse suivre le fil de ses pensées. J’espère y être parvenu.</p><p>N’hésitez pas à liker et commenter, j’ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>